GravityWall
gravityWall is the first opening theme of the anime series Re:Creators. Tracklist The single release features both first and second opening themes. # "gravityWall" # "shØut" # "oldToday" # "gravityWall" (TV Size) # "gravityWall" (instrumental) # "shØut" (instrumental) Characters By appearance *Selesia Yupitiria *Meteora Österreich *Rui Kanoya *Yuya Mirokuji *Mamika Kirameki *Alicetelia February *Blitz Tokar *Magane Chikujoin *Sōta Mizushino *Yuna Shimazaki *Altair Lyrics Romanized Lyrics (Full version) Machigaeru shi kanjou mo nai uwamesen mo mata eraku Hakisuteru aigoto ni nakami to tsunaideru Butsuri ki ni shiteru hodo mienai soui Kachikan no ne, sotto ne furikiru to Inverse Gravity o kuchidzuke o I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me Kuzureta kotae o hodokete, saki dake ga I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me Karamatteru hanashi te mo kakeru Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this beautiful trap Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this dangerous trap Muda na risouzou egaku happyousei onaji kairaku Tottetsuke seihou ni kasaneai　kitaereru Te ni ireba mazeru hodo kowareta seigi Hear my song tokiakaseba te ni toru takou I know you're craving for my blood... I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me But everybody can't hear me, attention to me! I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me But everybody can't hear, pay attention to me! Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this beautiful trap Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this dangerous trap I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me kuzureta kotae o hodokete, saki dake ga I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me Karamatteru hanashi te mo kakeru Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this beautiful trap Now I don't know what I really want I still don't know how to escape from this dangerous trap Break your stereo days sora o toita taiyou to hane no shiro ga Brave invisible world Nakushita irotachi o terasu Break your stereo days Whatever they say, you never stop feeling it in yourself Brave invisible world You know that it's true You can find a new way TV Size Lyrics Machigaeru shi kanjou mo nai uwamesen mo maa eraku Hakisuteru aigoto ni nakami to tsunaideru Butsuri ki ni shiteru hodo mienai soui Kachikan no ne sotto ne furikiru to inverse Gravity o kuchidzuke o I'm screaming something to you. Whatever, something to me Kuzureta kotae o hodokete saki dake ga I'm screaming something to you. Whatever something to me Karamatteru hanashi te mo kakeru No I don't know what i really want I still don't know how to escape from this beautiful trap No i don't know what i really want I still don't know how to escape from this dangerous trap Break your stereo days Sonna oto ga kaeyou to hane no shiro ga Brave invisible world Nakushita irotachi o terasu Category:Media Category:Songs